Portable Document Format (PDF) files are an example of an increasingly popular vector for malware distribution and other malicious activities. Unfortunately, existing approaches for detecting malicious PDFs or malicious content within a document, such as a PDF document, are limited by their run-time performance and scalability. Accordingly, there exists an ongoing need for improved techniques for detecting malicious documents and for managing detection resources.